legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S3 Finale/Transcript
(Erin is seen in her bed asleep as Ian finishes healing her cuts. He then stands and turns toward Jack and Rose) Ian: Well, I healed up all the cuts and brands on her body. It's like it never even happened. Jack: Thanks Ian. Ian: No problem. (Ian looks back at Erin) Ian: Well....I'll leave you guys alone. (Ian leaves the room as Rose and Jack look over at Erin who begins waking up) Erin: *moans* Jack: Erin....? (Erin looks over at the two with tired eyes) Erin: Guys....? Rose: You okay Erin? Erin: So far...? I guess so. (Erin looks at her arm, finding the brand to be gone) Erin: *sigh* At least that's gone. Jack: Yeah, Ian removed all the cuts and brands. Erin: Good... I don't need reminders of what happened there on my body. (Erin then tries to sit up before she's stopped by Rose) Rose: No Erin, you need to rest. Erin: No. I need to get up and train. Rose: You are not training today Erin. Not until Ian's spell takes full effect. Jack: Yeah trust me, that stuff's gonna give you muscle cramps if you overwork it. Erin: But I- Rose: But nothing! You are gonna lay down and rest! Erin: ! …… Jack: Jeez Rosie. Rose: Sorry. I'm just trying to make sure you're safe. Erin: But I'm fine Rosie! Ian healed me! Rose: Well I'm not convinced! And till I'm convince you're resting! And I thought you would back me up this Jack! Jack: Whoa whoa hold on you made it sound like I don't care! (Jack walks up next to Rose and looks at Erin) Jack: Look Erin, I'm not saying you can't get up but Rosie's right. You need to rest. Erin: But I'm fine! Jack: But the spell still hasn't fully taken effect! Rose: GUYS!! (Jack and Erin look at Rose in surprise) Rose: Look, let's just calm down for a minute. Erin, you are gonna stay in this bed for the rest of the day, you got that? Erin: What?! But what am I supposed to do to care for myself?! Rose: Simple! Me and Jack are gonna take care of you! Jack: Yeah we- Wait what??? Rose: That's right! As of right now, me and Jack are going to be your personal servants and nurses! Jack: Excuse me!? Erin: Rosie.... Rose: No buts Erin! This is how it's gonna be for the rest of the day! Erin: *sigh*....Great.... Rose: That's the spirit! Jack: Wait what are we supposed to do? Rose: We make sure Erin is okay, and do whatever she wants. *Notices Erin is about to talk* That doesn't involve getting you out of that bed. (Erin crosses her arms annoyed by that remark) Jack: Aww man... Rose: Come on Jack, she's your girlfriend! You gotta help her! Jack: Alright. I guess we can do that. Rose: Good! So Erin, do you need anything right now? Erin: Well I am hungry... Rose: You got it! Anything you want, me or Jack will get it for you! So what will your pleasure be? Erin: I don't know. Is Sammy up to make anything? Rose: I can go see! Maybe he'll be willing to make grilled cheese! Erin: I'd like that. Rose: Great! Be right back! (Rose heads out to find Sammy as Jack stays behind) Jack: She's really taking this job seriously. Erin: Yeah. But as long as it keeps her happy, it doesn't bother me. Jack: So, do you want anything from me? Erin: Nothing that I- AH! Jack: Erin! (Erin starts rubbing her shoulder) Erin: Damn, you weren't kidding about the cramps. Can you rub my shoulders for me? Jack:.....Seriously? Erin: I'm serious Jack, they really hurt. Please? Jack: *Sigh* okay... (Erin sits up and leans forward as Jack sits down and starts rubbing her shoulders) Jack: Is that okay? Erin: Ooooh yeah.... Jack: *blushes* Okay then.... Rose: I'm back! (Rose comes back into the room with a piece of grilled cheese) Erin: Hey. Rose: Yep! And Sammy made a Grill Cheese Sandwich just for you! Erin: Aww just for me? I gotta remember to thank him. Rose: Sure do! (Erin takes the food from Rose and starts eating it) Erin: Man, he never messes it up. Rose: He's got skill, you gotta give Sammy that! Erin: Oh I know. (Erin continues eating as Rose looks over at Jack) Rose: And I see you've given Jack a job as well! Erin: Yep! Jack: Mmhm. Rose: Well at least he's contributing! Jack: Yeah.... Rose: So, is there anything else you need Erin? Erin: Can you hand me my phone? (Rose grabs Erin's phone and gives it to her before she opens up her camera) Jack: Hey what're you doing? Erin: Just taking a pic of you helping me. (Erin takes a picture of Jack rubbing her shoulders) Erin: Now that's going on my social media. Jack: Seriously? Erin: Yep! Jack: Awww.... Rose: Aw that's adorable! Erin: I know right? I'm thinking the title: "Handsome Shadow helps his beautiful girlfriend". Jack: You're just trying to embarrass me huh? Erin: You know it honey! (Jack groans as Rose smiles at the two) Rose: So Erin, you need anything else? Erin: Can you get me some water? Rose: Sure! Be right back! (Rose leaves for a bit before coming back with a bottle of water) Rose: Here you go! Erin: *takes the bottle* Thanks! (Erin opens the bottle and takes a drink) Erin: Ahh. Much better. Rose: Anything else? Erin: Well, Jack can stop rubbing for now. Jack: Finally! My hands were getting tired. Erin: But don't you only have one actual hand Jackie? How can you feel the metal one getting tired? Jack: Hey, don't make fun of it! Erin: I'm not! I was joking! Jack: Oh I know sweetie, calm down. (Jack then wraps his arms around Erin and hugs her) Jack: You're still my special girl though! Erin: Oh you! You are just a big old softy! Rose: Cute! So, you need anything else Erin? Erin: Well I think I might catch some sleep actually. Rose: Really? Erin: Yeah. Rose: Well we'll let you get some sleep then. Jack: Call us if you need anything. Alex: I will. (Rose and Jack leave the room as Erin lays down) Erin:......... (Erin then closes her eyes before the image of a knife being thrusted up into the air is seen before Erin wakes back up panting) Erin: *panting* What the hell...?! (Erin gets up and looks around, finding nothing.) Erin: Oh. Must've been a nightmare... (Erin then lies back down before falling asleep) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Finales Category:Transcripts